


Relulex

by wdw_p2k_jtb_mah_nhc



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdw_p2k_jtb_mah_nhc/pseuds/wdw_p2k_jtb_mah_nhc
Relationships: Alex/Luke/Reggie
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Julie and the Phantoms  
Relulex 

Reggie was hyperventilating and couldn’t slow his breaths down, he showed up at the studio after a particularly vicious fight between his parents and had managed to catch Luke and Alex in the middle of a make out session but couldn’t stop himself from collapsing onto the sofa and ripping off his leather jacket to help himself breathe. He saw around him as Alex and Luke jumped apart, clothes all rumpled and lips swollen red, obviously not having expected anyone to barge in on them in an intimate moment. Alex turned while pulling his shirt down from where Luke had pushed it up his torso to see Reggie shaken up on the couch. He paused. Shared a look with Luke who looked just as hot and bothered as Alex looked and approached the boy who had made the distort entrance. ‘Reg’ Alex said slowly as he sat down on the couch next to said boy, Reggie shuffled ever so slightly away from the presence next to him and brought his knees up to wrap his arms around. Alex looked intently at the boy again before carefully slipping a hand in his hair and resting his forehead on the boy's shoulder. ‘You wanna talk to us bud or we can just sit like this’ Alex said as Luke dropped into the space on the other side of Reggie. Reggie said nothing but grabbed Alex’s hand where it rested on his thigh, he gripped it hard and collapsed into the other boy's warm comforting body. Luke watched as Reggie cuddled up with the boy he had been making out with not 2 minutes ago and eventually followed their movements and merged himself into Reggie’s back. They all sat like that for a while with Reggie trying to calm himself down in the arms of the two boys he trusted most in the world however Reggie couldn’t seem to calm himself down cause whenever his breathing evened out he would think about where he’d just come from or what he’d walked in on. Luke seeing that Reggie wasn’t calming himself down pulled the boy from Alex’s embrace into his own and started humming soft tunes into his ear where he laid his head in the crook of his neck. Reggie felt as his body was moved around and he gasped out a breath from his trapped airways. Alex was still running his hand through his hair with his head placed on top of Luke’s, Reggie could see how both boys were still rumpled and flushed from their previous actions and cursed himself for interrupting sometime both boys had made for themselves. He tried to form the words to apologise for his actions but he just started gasping again and starting himself in a downward spiral. Luke jerked away and grabbed Reggie’s face between his two palms ‘Hey hey no calm down, you’re alright, you’re alright’ he coxed as he moved to rest his forehead on Reggie’s forehead. He stayed there for a bit listening to Reggie’s breathing before moving up to kiss Reggie’s forehead. As he moved up to kiss Reggie’s forehead he locked eyes with Alex who nodded at Luke. They had a silent agreement. Luke moved his eyes over Alex, from how he had his arms wrapped around Reggie’s waist and his head rested on Reggie's back and shoulder. Luke moved back down to rest their foreheads together again and hummed some more songs. His breath fanning over Reggie’s chapped and moist lips. Luke eventually built up the courage to surge forward and lock lips with Reggie in front of him. He felt as the boy froze up and how he held his breath. Alex tightened his hold on Reggie’s waist and that seemed to be enough for Reggie to kiss back. He kissed Luke tenderly at first like he was testing the water before he grew used to it and moved his lips with Luke’s a little harder. He felt as Luke’s lips pulled away from his and he blinked slowly, regaining his consciousness and the seriousness of the situation. He jumped back suddenly and slammed into Alex sending them both to the floor, Alex cursed as his back hit the floor with force and then when Reggie’s body dropped on top of him but he didn’t let loss on his waist, he just rolled Reggie so he was spooning him. ‘Jesus Reg, ouch’ he said while grumbling about how his back aches now and his ass was numb. Luke was looking on in concern at the two boys now on the floor ‘shit boys, what’ he said as he slid off the couch and settled on the floor next to them. He sat in front of Reggie as the boy glanced up at him ‘What are you d-doing. You can’t, you, Alex, no’ Reggie blabbered. Luke moved to run a hand through Reggie’s hair and Alex stopped Reggie’s hyper movements again, trying to calm him down. ‘Stop’ he said to Reggie and held him tightly ‘it’s fine Reggie, I know you didn’t see but I asked Alex first. I would never without asking him first’ Luke said as he shuffled down to lay facing Reggie. He brushed their noses together before asking ‘can i again’ softly. Reggie didn’t talk but he nodded his head quickly while gripping Alex’s hands around his waist. Alex watched again as Luke moved his head forward slightly to lock lips with Reggie. He felt his stomach drop and himself heat up with a feeling only Luke had ever managed to give him. Reggie moved his lips with Luke’s quicker this time and Luke smiled into the kiss, while deepening it. Reggie was getting hot, he had Luke in front of him kissing him and Alex behind him running his hands along his stomach where a strip of skin was showing from where his shirt rolled up when they fell off the couch. Luke moved his hands around Reggie and gripped at the back of Alex’s head, sliding his fingers in the blonde locks and pulling the tall boy into him and Reggie. Alex followed the movements and wrapped his legs through Reggie’s. Alex was perfectly content just lying behind Reggie while the other two boys kissed, he knew he’d get his share soon he just wanted to leave Reggie to get comfortable with Luke. he knew the magic Luke’s lips could do so knew Reggie would need to get comfortable and recognisable with them. Luke slowly started to lick along Reggie’s lower lip to cox him to open his lips for him. Reggie licked at Luke’s in retaliation before both opened their mouths and welcomed tongue. Reggie groaned at the feeling of Luke’s tongue running along his and Alex smiled against the back of Reggie’s neck. Reggie held tighter to Alex and moved his hands further down on his stomach as if on instinct. Alex understood the message and slipped his hands under Reggie’s white t’shirt.  
The tension in the room was getting higher the further the boys went with their antics but at this rate nothing was stopping any of them. As Alex’s hands slid up under the thin fabric of Reggie’s shirt all he could feel was the smooth expanse of skin that was on offer to him. His hands moved up until he found a nipple and he rolled his thumb over the small bud. Reggie bucked into Luke at the feeling and caused friction between them. Luke moaned into the kiss as he felt Reggie buck into him and moved one of his hands from Alex’s hair to Reggie’s hip so he could impossibly move their bodies so much closer. He felt like he was on a high and every movement was making this moment so much more surreal. He didn’t want to stop kissing Reggie, it just felt so right like the first time he ever kissed Alex. Their lips moulded together perfectly and their tongues connected like they’d been there a 100 times before but some part of Luke, deep in the back of his mind and the part that was making him incredibly hard right now wanted to kiss Alex just as much. With one last suck at Reggie’s tongue, Luke drew back, savoured the taste of Reggie and then in lightning speed leaned over him and grabbed Alex. Neither of the other boys had a second to react before Luke moved. Reggie whined and then went to move to see what had happened before he was pinned under Luke and watched as Luke went to kiss Alex. Alex was enjoying the feel of Reggie’s warm smooth skin under his fingers when his head was roughly pulled away from where it laid looking down at where his hands disappeared under the white t-shirt. He couldn’t even blink before a tongue was forced into his mouth. He succumbed into the mouth he knew so well to be Luke’s. Luke had managed to pin both boys to the floor where neither of them could move. Reggie had a perfect view of how their tongues fought together and how their saliva smacked together. Alex wasn’t certain for sure but the new taste in Luke’s mouth must have been Reggie and he fucking vibrated at that. The fact he could taste Reggie without ever having actually tasted him made his groin tighten. Reggie watched transfixed as his best friends kissed, he’d never seen this before because Luke and Alex normally hid away in private at times like this. Reluctantly Reggie moved his left arm up from his side and wrapped it around Luke’s waist where he leaned over him. At the touch Luke recalled back and sat on his bum staring at the two boys lying in front of him. ‘Fuck, I can’t, this is too hot’ he panted as he dropped onto his hands so his body weight was supported. Without Luke distracting him Alex went back to holding Reggie the way he was before. Luke looked over at the movement and swore ‘Alex babe please don’t. My pants can’t take it’ Alex snickered at that and Pulled Reggie’s top up even more so Luke had a full view of Reggie’s torso. Before Luke could complain more or take control of the situation again, Reggie moved and spoke ‘I, is this like, are we allowed to do this cause I’d really like to kiss Alex right now but-but he’s not my boyfriend and I don’t wanna overstep more than I have. Sorry for barging in earlier, I was just really fucking emotional and I didn’t think....’ Reggie was silenced by Alex’s lips. It was just a peck but it still meant so much more ‘Reggie listen to me. You are not overstepping, we made the moves, we started this and we will end this. There’s nothing you could do right now that would make us send you away. You’re in this if you wanna be’ Alex said, his lips brushing Reggie’s every time he spoke. Reggie looked at Alex and then he looked at Luke. He didn’t have to be told twice, he wanted this, his body wanted this and he could see that they wanted this too. Reggie moved by himself this time, he rolled Alex onto his back and then moved with him so his legs were on either side of the tall boy's waist. He reached for the hem of his shirt, ripped it off over his head and then surged down to kiss him. ‘Hell fucking yes’ Luke hollered from behind them, at the moment Reggie made his move it was official, they were doing this and they were going to bloody enjoy it. Luke watched for a moment with strained pants as Alex’s tongue entered Reggie’s mouth before he couldn’t take it. He was so turned on that he needed to join in on the action. He crawled over to where the others were occupied and made himself busy with Alex’s shorts cause they seemed to be the only thing he could reach. Alex jerked up at the feeling of hands on his hip. Luke tried to make work at Alex’s drawstrings but it was so fiddly that he groaned in frustration and cursed. Alex and Reggie pulled away from each other and turned to look at him. They both smiled while Alex reached down and pulled the drawstrings apart with ease. Luke glared at him over his lashes and pulled the shorts down so Alex lay in his underwear. ‘So how are we doing this exactly’ Luke asked now that he had both boy’s attention. They all looked at each other. ‘I don’t know how it works with three people, we’ll just have to work it out as we go along’ Alex said before he moved to run his hands up Reggie’s chest again. Reggie suddenly turned with quick reflexes to grab Luke into the tangle of limbs he and Alex had made ‘Just kiss, kiss everything’ he said breathlessly. Luke didn’t need to be told twice, he went straight for the bassists throat, kissing and licking and sucking any skin he could reach. Reggie moved back down again to kiss Alex. This felt so right like the missing pieces Reggie had always felt had come together. Luke’s hands moved down and grabbed handfuls of Reggie’s ass. The jeans were tight on him so he didn’t get much flesh, Reggie however feeling the pressure through his jeans reached down through their bodies and undid his belt. With the belt gone, Luke could easily slip his hands into the back of the jeans and grab the ass better, more full this time. By now Luke had utterly destroyed Reggie’s neck and was working on his collarbone and pecks. Alex and Reggie pulled away from each other eventually completely breathless, they watched as Luke grasped and manhandled Reggie. ‘Shit’ Alex muttered as he glanced at Reggie’s neck. Luke pulled away at the sound of voices and tried to decipher what the commotion was about. He apologised to Reggie when he glanced at his neck, Reggie shrugged and said it was part of the moment. Both Alex and Luke smiled at that, their little country boy. After a little back and forward chatting Luke exclaimed that he couldn’t take this anymore and that he needed more ‘Reggie’ Alex said ‘you comfortable’ he asked the boy still seated in his lap. Reggie vigorously exclaimed he was and the boys were back at it again. Luke grabbed around Reggie’s waist and lifted him up so that he could grab Alex’s boxers and pull them off completely, he also moved Reggie down so he sat on Alex’s knees. Alex leaned up on his elbows and all three boys watched as Alex’s dick slapped up out of his underwear. Reggie stared and Luke licked his lips. Straight away Luke reached his hand forwards and grasped the cock between his hand, he didn’t waste any time before he was jerking the drummer off. Luke shuffled around so his leg was under Alex’s head and the boys head lay on his thigh. Alex bit his lip as Luke worked his cock over but suddenly Luke was lifting his hand up to Reggie and telling him to ‘spit’. Reggie spit into Luke’s hand and Luke started using it as lubricant. Reggie noticed two things as he sat on Alex’s knees, one that Alex has a beautiful cock and two that he’d never watched these two boyfriend’s before. Reggie trailed his hands forward up Alex’s thighs just as the boy started moaning at the speed Luke’s hand was now moving. Luke and Alex both looked over as Reggie’s hands moved closer to Alex, and Luke reached out to help Reggie. He pulled one of Reggie’s hands up off the thigh and spat in it to make it moist before interlocking their fingers and wrapping their joint hands around Alex’s hard cock. Reggie gasped at the feeling of Alex’s cock in his hand, it was so different from all the times he’d touched his own because Alex’s cock was different in shape and size and feel. Reggie was loving it. Reggie knew how to jerk so got used to the feeling pretty quickly and Luke eventually moved his hand so Reggie was doing all the work. Luke shuffled away from the two and quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes, fed up of having to deal with them when he was way to horny to worry about them. Stripped naked Luke returned to his position from before and watched as Alex moaned and groaned about how close he was. Luke let Reggie finish Alex off before they started something new. Eventually Alex was spasming under Reggie’s weight and cumming over his hand and stomach. Alex sighed at the feeling but Luke was not done having fun yet. He swiped his finger through the cum on Alex’s stomach and brought it up to his mouth, sucking on the finger. Reggie however did not, he wiped his hand on his jeans before jumping up so he could shimmy them down and off his body. All three boys were now completely naked and they were kind of just appreciating and taking in each other's bodies. Luke beckoned Reggie back down to the floor so he was sitting with them again. ‘This is your first time with a guy, well two guys, we wanna make you as comfortable as possible. What do you wanna do’ Luke asked gently as he stroked Reggie’s face lovingly. Reggie had no idea what came next in gay sex so he didn’t know what he was meant to say. Out of nervousness he grabbed hold of Luke’s cock and stroked it in time with his own. The friction was unexpected but so welcoming as both boys moaned at the feeling. ‘Okay that works, after we should definitely do blowjobs though’.  
Reggie made a noise in the back of his throat at that but carried on with his nervous actions. He didn't expect it to feel as good as it did but he found he was chucking his head back in pleasure. Reggie really didn’t see this happening when he woke up that morning, he thought he’d be hanging out at the beach not laying on the garage floor naked with his best friends, said friends cock in hand. Reggie lifted his head up again and dove forward for Luke’s mouth, he managed to work out a rhythm where the strokes of their cocks correlated with the swipes of their tongues. While all this was happening, Alex just sat under them watching, he found he enjoyed watching them pleasure each other, he relaxed with his arms crossed under his head as he waited for them to finish up. He couldn’t wait to get some dick in his mouth, he loved how it felt when it hit the back of your throat. Alex watched as Reggie’s hand started to become sloppy which he knew to be an indicator that they were going to cum. He turned from watching Reggie to watching Luke, Luke has been unusually quiet which was strange because Alex knew he was vocal however now he watched as Luke watched Reggie’s hand slide over their cocks with his mouth open like a fish. Alex started chuckling at the boy who was obviously too busy admiring their friend to vocalise how insanely horny and turned on he was , Luke suddenly moaned as he came, the first noise he’d made in a while. Seeing that they were finished, Alex wasted no time in springing up and leaning over to take Luke in his mouth. The second he felt the familiar shape of Luke’s cock in his mouth he whined and clawed at the boys thighs, he didn’t however prioritise for the fact Reggie’s hand would still be wrapped around Luke’s cock so got cum covered fingers hitting the back of his throat unexpectedly, he gagged and recalled back ‘Jesus Alex, couldn’t help yourself could you’ Luke said as he watched the scene in front of him. Reggie was apologising for his hand however Alex stopped him short ‘Not your fault Reg, I was just really fucking eager for Luke’s dick. Should have waited for you both to pull away from each other’ Reggie was blabbering again about how he would have moved his hand but Luke just grabbed at Alex’s head silencing them both as he pulled his head down over his cock again. Alex took the cock easily and started to bob his head up and down on the length, using his hand occasionally to twist at the base while he sucked on the head. Reggie looked on in wonderment as he took note and tips of how Alex was sucking, for future reference. Luke was moaning uncontrollably now as he wound his hands through Alex’s damp hair. He tried smiling at Reggie when he looked over at the boy but couldn’t manage so just sent a toothy grimace, his emotions were all way too overwhelmed. What did shock him though was when Reggie shuffled forward and grabbed at the back of Alex’s neck and pushed on it a little forcefully and then leaned down and started whispering and biting at his ear. Luke looked on with wide eyes as Reggie seemed to take control of Alex. However that wasn’t the case, Reggie originally leaned down to whisper words of encouragement to Alex but then he got a close up of how Alex’s mouth stretched around the cock so started whispering dirty words to him instead. Alex looked at him out the corner of his eye and sent him a knowing look, he tapped the side of Luke’s leg to indicate to him what was happening before he was pulling away quickly, Luke caught on and moved so he was resting on his hands and knees over Reggie before winking and pushing him down to lie on his back. As quick as it took Alex to manoeuvre under Luke and take his cock in his mouth again at the new angle, Luke had leaned down to and started sucking at Reggie’s cocks too. It was all a blur of skin, mouths and moans now, Reggie’s head hit the floor behind him with a thud as Luke’s warm mouth surrounded his length, it was something so strange and bizarre that all in all it was a nice feeling. Just the right amount of wetness and warmth to elicit excitement but also getting to experience the feeling of Luke moaning around him sent vibrations all over his body. He couldn’t see Alex from where he lay so he tried to sit up on his elbows only for them to crumble under his weight, he wouldn’t be able to support himself with all the pleasure running through his body. Only problem was though he didn’t want to cum again, not yet, he only had so much passion in him. So he reached forward and grabbed at Luke’s hair pulling harshly however he should have known that wouldn’t indicate him to pull away, only indicate him to go at it more. So he reached down further to wrap his hands around Luke’s throat and pull him back that way. Luke spluttered and dropped the cock as he moved to look up at Reggie, face completely flushed and eyes blown wide. Reggie smiled at him and loosened his hands to tap his check ‘that’s enough now, I don’t wanna overextend myself do I’ he said as he shuffled backwards away from Luke. Luke couldn’t move from his crouch though because Alex was still going at him. Without Luke on top of him Reggie had time to collect himself, he didn’t know what the other two boy’s wanted so he decided he’d wait for them to be ready, he shuffled forward to help Luke support his weight cause his arms were shaking from how he was on his hands and knees. Reggie sat so Luke was practically in his lap and then leaned down so he could interlock their lips together.  
This would be fine for the moment. Luke kissed him for some moments, it wasn’t a heated kiss like the ones before but a simple kiss that translated the love they were both feeling. ‘Alex’ Luke said as he pulled away from Reggie’s lips ‘Alex’ he said again trying to get the boy's attention. There was the sound of smacking before a grunted ‘What’ was replied. Free from Alex’s hold Luke kicked his legs around so he was sitting facing Alex and his back to Reggie’s chest ‘that’s enough. Reggie’s right. There’s only so many times a guy can cum in one day’ Luke addressed him and ‘We need to stop getting each other off and start getting in each other’ Alex blinked at him and then at Reggie ‘listen Luke, I know me and you have done the whole blowjob thing before but that’s it. This is new territory for not just Reggie but us too. We’re really gonna have to think and be careful now’ Alex said to them. Reggie’s brain tried to process what Alex had just said. He looked out from behind Luke’s shoulder stunned ‘wait, you two have never had sex, how have you never had sex. You’re always alone together’ he shook his head at them. He had soft smiles in return ‘guess we just never wanted to rush something like that and it was never the right moment’ Luke said gently ‘now’s the right moment’ he said before twisting slightly so he could kiss Reggie, it was a kiss that was just so loving, no heat or lust or rushing just sweet interlock of two pairs of lips touching each other. It wasn’t even a minute later that they stopped and discussed who was gonna do what and how they were gonna do it. Alex approached Reggie on his knees, Luke happened to still be sitting between his legs so Alex leaned into them and grabbed at Reggie’s ankles to pull them up, Reggie leaned back with the momentum until his back hit the floor. Luke leaned forwards so Alex could see what he was doing, Reggie on his back with his legs open wide upon in front of him. Reggie blushed as he felt Alex look down between his legs, this was so unusual for him and something he never thought he’d experience. He felt Alex’s fingertips prodding around on his skin until finally they touched the one place that had never been touched before. He flinched at the contact slightly, Alex’s finger cold to the touch of his warm skin. He looked up to see Alex whispering to Luke who turned around from where he was biting hickey’s into Alex’s throat to face Reggie, he smiled fondly at him while looking him up and down before moving to spread his legs over Reggie’s hips so he when he sat down, their cock’s touching. He leaned his torso down so he could kiss Reggie. Reggie didn’t realise it was supposed to be a distraction until he felt the finger again. He inhaled and pulled away from Luke again. Brushing his hands through the scruffy brown mop ‘That’s the weirdest feeling ever’ he exhaled, tugging slightly harder on the strands of Luke’s hair ‘you okay though’ Luke asked, smiling down at him. ‘Oh yeah perfect, I didn’t tell anyone to stop’ Reggie cheekily said. He heard Alex snort from behind Luke ‘shall I just finger both of you together then’ he said and Reggie couldn’t see Alex but he had the gist of what Alex had done when Luke went stuff above him, swallowing thickly. ‘We’ll just soothe each other then huh’ Reggie mumbled into Luke’s mouth as he pulled the other boy’s face down to his.  
Breathing was becoming laboured now as both Reggie and Luke twitched in anticipation and pleasure, the feelings so strange, beyond anything they’d felt before but funny enough welcome. Alex was mumbling to himself as he worked a hand on each of the boys, left hand on Reggie and right hand on Luke. He had the most perfect view of his boys, open and exposed in front of him, exposed in every way that made them vulnerable. Alex could say he knew what he was doing, he was the most gay out of all of them but he really has no idea what he was doing. They were all young and all had never really been intimate before, had no one but each other so therefore no one they’d be interested in. That is why this is so perfect, they didn’t need anyone but each other and it’s why he felt comfortable. No one he’d rather see him this way. It was them til the day they died. Things were escalating quickly as he was now knuckle deep in each of them, watching as they swallowed each other’s moans. There wasn’t even any kissing now just breathing heavily into each other’s mouths. Reggie gasped out a moan as Alex’s finger settled all the way in, locking eyes with Luke above him as the slight pain turned to full force pleasure. Alex was gentle and that was perfect for these boy’s first time.  
‘Shit, Alex’ Reggie breathed as he pushed against the finger in his arse ‘Add some more already, please’ he moaned as he pulled super hard on Luke’s long locks. Luke moaned in agreement so Alex tested the waters by circling and wiggling his fingers around in each boy, he determined that they were probably stretched enough for another finger so pulled his middle finger up so he could push it in with his index finger. With both fingers in the stretch was a little tighter but he got straight to work, straining the skin and muscle around the anus with his fingers. Reggie hiccuped at the extra fill and bit into Luke’s shoulder blade. Both him and Luke had restored to biting at the others skin because kissing just wasn’t working out, occasionally when a wave of pleasure hit they’d pull each other’s hair for some more relief. Alex sat working his fingers in and out, in and out. He loved the way he could see Luke spread out from having his legs wrapped around Reggie’s waist and how Reggie was spread out across the floor under Luke with his legs pushed up around Luke’s waist. Honestly Reggie’s position was a little harder for him to work with but he’d managed to get it working, he could also see how Reggie’s legs were shaking from holding their position too long. He decided to speed up and stretch them so the two boys in front of him could change positions soon. He moved his face down so he could look at the work he was doing but with one glance he was growing a boner. Seeing both boys stretch around his fingers was such a turn on, he couldn’t wait to get in with these boy’s. He tried pushing in a third finger in each boy but only managed about half the third finger. For good measure he fingered them both a couple more times before pulling his fingers out, tapping both boys on the butt ‘Come on then sweeties, you’re all ready’ Reggie and Luke both whined at suddenly being free and having the air wip at their exposed holes. They clambered off each other to kneel in front of Alex, finally facing the blonde boy. Reggie pushed at Luke’s chest so that he could reach over to Alex first, he grabbed Alex by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug. A tight reassuring comforting hug that was reciprocated from the other boy around his waist, Reggie felt the weight of Luke on his back as he joined the hug. Just having a minute to collect their surroundings and treasure the precious moments between them. Reggie was the one who moved first, with Luke still on his back he shifted around until he was on Alex’s lap and sitting directly above the other boys cock. ‘Whaad, wooo Reg’ but Alex didn’t get to finish his speech because the younger boy had already moved down to sit on Alex, cock and all. Alex threw his head back with a moan and gripped the boy’s hips. Luke moved over Reggie’s shoulder to look down and see what happened, his mouth dropped open and his hand searched just to make sure. When he gripped Alex’s cock he found indeed he had disappeared inside of Reggie ‘Well shit’ he muttered. Reggie had inhaled the second he felt the tip at his entrance and cringed at the slight stretch that came with it, he pushed down however until he was sat all the way, his ass resting on Alex’s thighs ‘Holy jesus christ’ he muttered and reached to stabilize himself on Alex’s shoulders. ‘Jesus christ is right. God Reggie, warn a guy first, I wasn’t ready for that’ he tightened his hold on Reggie and shifted so he could move around with more ease ‘You feel so good, my god’ he moaned as he felt Reggie clench around him. Luke watched the scene with wide eyes as he watched them in front of him ‘farewell to virginity’ he muttered. Reggie laughed from in front of him and reached around to grab Luke into a kiss ‘Well don’t sit around pretty boy, join in’ Reggie breathed. Luke breathed out a chuckle and grabbed at the boy’s waist so he could move with him. He leaned over, his entire body stretched along Reggie to kiss Alex, while moving his lips with Alex’s lips, his hands had pulled upwards as to indicate Reggie to follow his lead. Reggie’s hips followed the movement of Luke’s hands and he pulled off of Alex enough that his tip was at his entrance again. The feeling of Alex pulling out was splendid and he pushed back down as soon as he could. Alex’s whole body jerked at the feeling, skin slapping with Reggie’s skin as he thrust upwards to meet Reggie’s actions. ‘You boy’s just making me feel left out now’ Luke says with a huff as he goes to kiss at Reggie’s throat. Reggie and Alex make eye contact and nodded at each other. Alex lets go as Reggie clambers to his knees shuffling back and grabbing Luke. he twists around Luke so that he’s on his back and Luke is on his knees over him. Luke looks dazed at the quick moves but is quickly answered as Reggie reaches down and pulls so Luke’s cock is in his ass. Luke hitches and stares down at Reggie with wide eyes but doesn’t stop until he’s bottomed out. Alex shuffles in from behind and grabs around Luke, looks down at where he disappears in Reggie, very similar to his own cock moments before. ‘Is this okay’ he says as he rubs his tip along Luke’s crap. Luke vigorously nods and pushed back against Alex, the action caused him to pull out of Reggie and when Alex jutted him forwards he pushed back into Reggie. ‘Christ that's nice isn't it’ Luke said as he was fucked from both directions. As Alex thrust into him from behind, his grip getting slightly harder the more he came forwards, he leaned over Reggie who was blissfully watching the both of them from his position on the floor. He leaned down on his elbows so now his arse was stuck in the air for Alex, he wiggled it a little in the drummer’s eyeline and positioned himself so he could thrust into Reggie with more ease. Reggie’s legs came to wrap around his waist, feet resting on the curve of his arse where Alex was at work. Alex ran his index finger down the underside of Reggie’s foot as his thrusts pushed Luke forward to meet the thrust in Reggie. They stayed in this position for a long time. In time, the thrusts got more sloppy and the only emotions in the studio was the immense pleasure that ran throughout every boy. They all grew used to the feelings of penetration and had to admit they could all see this scenario happening again in the future. Luke’s hips were starting to snap restlessly now as he pounded into Reggie who lay under him, skin salted from all the sweat, occasionally he would tighten his legs around Luke’s waist and meet the thrusts said boy was giving him. Alex was calmly knelt behind both the boys fucking into Luke, his length may not have been the thickest but it definitely was the lonest so when he pulled out to his tip and slammed back in he would go in and hit the bundle of nerves that sat behind Luke’s anus. They were all so close and so exhausted that when they finally did have their highs they all fell into each other. They were panting as legs laid over hips and shoulders and faces were squished into armpits and pecs, all three boys must have laid there for 10 minutes or so before they started to shuffle around ‘I’ll pull the sofa bed out’ Luke said as he stood, he winced at the slight burn he felt in his lower back and placed his hand their while he stumbled over to the sofa in the corner of the garage. Reggie still laid on the floor with no intentions of moving however he had placed his arms under his head so they had something to rest on. He laid in the middle of the room with no shame as the other two moved around him. As Luke got to work with the couch, Alex had grabbed a washcloth and was leaning over him again in seconds ‘hey there you’ he said with a sweet little peck on the lips before applying the washcloth to Reggie’s skin and cleaning away sweat and cum, once he’d cleaned Reggie off he moved away and approached Luke who was struggling with the base of the bed. As Alex helped with the bed he handed Luke the cloth to wipe at himself with and then as Luke jumped onto the bed, Alex walked back over to Reggie who’s eyes had closed due to his drowsiness ‘come on squirt, bedtime’ he said as he shifted his hands under Reggie’s body to lift him against his chest and over to the bed where Luke was ready to catch him and cuddle him against his body. Reggie welcomed the touches as he fell into a calm peaceful sleep. He was asleep by the time a blanket was placed over him and Alex had climbed in to lay with both Luke and him and he missed the way Alex kissed his forehead and kissed Luke before they both went to sleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

When the three boys woke up the next morning it was like there was a bliss over the garage and the atmosphere would have suffocated anyone who entered who wasn’t them. Luke was the first one to wake from his slumber and at first, he was generally confused about the weight he could feel around him because he didn’t have anything but a blanket at home until his brain caught up and he remembered the amazing time he had last night. He looked down at the head nestled into his neck and couldn’t help himself when he leaned down and kissed the forehead, smiling softly at his boy, but then a hand tightened on his waist and he looked down to follow the arm to a blonde boy already smiling at him, he leaned over to kiss Luke like he had so many times before. Everything was so peaceful that no one dared move until the third boy had finally woken up. Luke was quietly humming a new song he had been working on and Alex had his hands running through hair. Reggie smiled subconsciously and snuggled in rather to Luke throwing a leg up as he did, so he could cocoon against the other boy, Luke’s humming stopped momentarily before he chuckled and proceed his actions grabbing over at the drummer to let his body sync into the back of Reggie. Nothing changed, well not really. They still acted the same and still did the same things they did before, except Alex and Luke broke up, Reggie was confused until it became clear that nothing drastic was going to happen between the three and they were just gonna stay friends, not make anything too obvious. Reggie was very confused and a little hurt at that cause for him everything had changed and he wanted to keep these boys he cared more about than himself close but apparently, he wasn’t allowed to keep them close. So he didn’t, he didn’t act any different, not even when they were by themselves because it broke his heart that Alex and Luke got to experience a relationship but he never did, so he hung out with Bobby more and missed the sad looks Alex and Luke would shoot him. After they’d had a shower that morning and then went their separate ways they didn’t talk about it, didn’t talk about the fact they’d all slept together and they definitely didn’t tell anyone else so Reggie had to sit in his self-pity by himself, it went this way until he died a couple of months later. 

Reggie was suffering in so many ways, his dad had decided recently to beat the crap out of him every time he saw him so Reggie stayed away and any time he did go back to the house he used his bedroom window. The boys had just had the news that they were going to play The Orpheum and Luke, in Luke fashion had reached for him and swung him around in a hug, embracing his body so tightly Reggie really thought for a second that he could combust into millions of tiny pieces but when his feet were planted firmly on the ground and Luke turned to do the same to Alex he bristled and withdrew himself again jumping into the seat next to bobby and grabbing the boys drink to down it. They practised a lot that day, going over songs and creating new songs but finally, they all left to go to their respective households, Reggie was the first to leave making quick work of getting out of there, he wouldn’t admit it but Luke’s hug had caused loads of his emotions to rise and he felt choked and knew he had to leave before he started crying. He grabbed his bike where it leaned against the wall outside the studio and rode away into the sunset. He eventually found himself at the beach which was his home away from home, the beach was opposite his house so he could always make a quick escape and come down here to sit in the sand, burrow his toes in the fine grains that tickled against his sensitive skin. He dropped into the sand just as the tears worked their way out of his eyes to slide down his cheeks, this wasn’t the first time he’d cried in the sand, he found he was always crying and it felt like his tears were burned into the ground. He just wanted to be happy, have his boys back where they’d keep him safe from his parents and comfort him in ways he couldn’t comfort himself. Have them hold him and kiss him until he didn’t even remember his name, until the only names he remembered were Luke and Alex. Those were a set of names that could literally melt him like an ice cube when he heard them and he was so willing to melt under them. Keeping distance from the boys was so very hard for Reggie because his life for the last 10 years had been wrapped around them, he never thought he’d find himself in the position to have to leave, move away from them and try to start again, try to rebuild himself. But the sound of waves hitting the shore and piers and sand was enough, for now, to calm him down and breathe. Just breathe in the fresh air of the ocean. He could do this, maybe not forever but for now, he could do this.

It was about two weeks before The Orpheum when Reggie found himself able to approach the boys again without feeling like his heart was breaking. He could hang out with them again and he could talk to them without any mixed signals from his brain. Luke and Alex probably thought it was weird that he’d randomly showed up again after two weeks but he was glad when they didn’t say anything and let it slide. They were Reggie, Luke and Alex again and that’s something Reggie would never give up, he didn’t realise how much he’d missed it until he’d come crawling back. They joked and they sang and they chilled like they were best friends from 3rd grade. So when it came to getting street dogs after their soundcheck on the 29th, they raced there like normal 17-year-olds, definitely not thinking about how they’d all be dead in the hour.

‘Alex, you were smoking’ Reggie says to Alex as he jumps down from the drum stand. 

‘Oh no. I was just warming up. You guys were the ones on fire.’ Alex jumbled out as he stood in front of Reggie.

‘Could you just own your awesomeness for once’ Reggie replied to Alex as he thumped him on the arm with his fist. A gentle smile on both their faces.

‘All right, I was killing it’ Alex says with a chuckle as Luke side hugs him from behind in an excited gesture.

‘Ok, well I’m thinking we fuel up before the show, I’m thinking street dogs’ Luke says as he looks at each of them for confirmation, earning nods from each boy except Bobby who has jumped off the stage and approaching the bar in the back.

‘Hey, Bobby where you going’ Luke shouts as he jumps off behind him to follow, Alex and Reggie close behind.

‘I’m good’ he says obviously directing his speech to the girl cleaning the surface of the bar ‘Vegetarian, I could never hurt an animal’ he says and Reggie can’t help but grin at each boy in turn as they witness Bobby’s terrible attempt of flirting with the Orpheum worker. He vaguely hears her say her name and quickly offers her their demo and a shirt before Luke is exposing Bobby for the hamburger he ate earlier that day and he’s walking out the side door with Alex and Luke in tow. Luke talking about the hype he gets from being on stage.

‘It’s about our music, alright? It’s like an energy’ he says too enthusiastically. ‘It connects us with people. They can feel us when we play. I want that connection with everybody’ Reggie feels his stomach drop at the words, Luke had the chance to feel him whenever he wanted and he didn’t take it. But instead, he went for. ‘Then we’re gonna need more t-shirts’ he says with a chuckle as he pulls a sunset curve shirt from his backpack and jogs over to a group of girls lining up for the show. He grins at them and passes over the shirt before jogging off again to fall into step with Luke and Alex. They walk down a couple of streets until they see the familiar Oldsmobile that makes the hot dogs, they make quick work of adding their condiments and then leaving again to find somewhere to sit down.

They all fall into the couch with a thud, Reggie sitting on the left with his thigh pressed tightly against Luke’s next to him.

‘This is awesome, you guys’ Luke says as they all grin at each other. Smiles huge. ‘We’re playing the Orpheum. I can’t even count how many bands have played here and then ended up huge’ Luke exasperates to the other two boys and they chuckle at him. Luke raises his street dog and beckons the other boys to follow. 

‘Eat up boys, cause after tonight. Everything changes’ and they all took large bites of their dogs. All grimacing at the unusual aftertaste that came with it.

‘That’s a new flavour’ Alex mumbles as he licks mustard off his top lip, eyeing the hotdog with a curious eye. Reggie glanced at both of them after swallowing his bite and shrugs.

‘Chill man. Street dogs haven’t killed us yet’ he says casually as they all take another bite.

They finished their dogs with cramped stomachs and Reggie had to blink multiple times to focus on anything but the pain. These weren’t cramps you got when you ate too quickly, they were double over and feel the urge to vomit cramps and Reggie just knew that wasn’t the sort of pain he wished on the boys he was in love with. Through the pain he chanced a glance at Luke and Alex who seemed to be fine, they seemed alright apart from the occasional grimace that passed across their faces. They didn’t look as bad as Reggie felt and that put him to rest, calmed the pain down. But then Reggie felt his body shaking and he was falling off the couch to the floor with a thud and he couldn’t see or hear anything, only feel the vibrations as they convulsed throughout his whole body. He jerked and jerked through the pain that was still evident in his stomach. The only thing was that Reggie wasn’t aware of his surroundings so he couldn’t see how Luke and Alex had jumped to his rescue the second he’d dropped off the coach in a seizure. Grabbed him safely before he could hurt himself on anything, they protected him and Reggie didn’t get to witness it or their reactions to the blood when it started trailing out of his mouth and nose. Didn’t see the conflicted looks and the shouting for help as they watched helplessly as their friend died. Reggie would realise later that not being conscious enough to see those reactions was probably the best thing for him because it would have destroyed him to see them watch him and grieve him. 

Reggie didn’t live long after his seizure, died halfway through it actually, one second his body was jerking at an alarming pace and then it’d stilled at an even more alarming pace. Luke had held him the entire time while Alex held his hand and then glanced at each other when the seizing stopped but he didn’t move and twitch or anything and they’d leaned over him, talking to him and shaking him lightly to wake him out of his slump but nothing worked and then they were crying because Reggie wasn’t responsive and Alex was leaning away to vomit and Luke was coughing and they followed Reggie real quick. Both dying as well not 5 minutes later.

They meet up again in the darkroom and Reggie didn’t even get to blink before he was being tackled by Luke and kissed for the first time in months. He froze in the hold and against the lips but the boy kissing him was so persistent so Reggie had to kiss back. Kiss him back with all the hurt and the pain he’d felt in the last few months, melt back into the arms that wrapped around him from behind and whine at the feeling of lips on the back of his neck. Luke pulled away reluctantly and spoke in a husky voice ‘never ever scare me like that again Reg, I was petrified’ Luke said as his breath brushed over Reggie’s face but Reggie just swallowed at his words ‘I don’t really know what happened, all I felt was pain’ Reggie admitted and received in response a hug, one person wrapped around his front and one person wrapped around his back ‘Alex’ Reggie whispered as he pulled away from Luke. he turned around and was met with a crying Alex, he had tears streaming down his face and Reggie leaned in to kiss him softly in a way that said everything and anything that he couldn’t vocalise. 

They embraced for a while longer before they all felt an intense tingle and were suddenly sucked up in a whirlpool and dropped back in their studio.


End file.
